Human Within
by A Weeb Named Joe
Summary: Devasted after his girlfriend broke up with him, taking most of his money, Remington needed to get a summer job to get back on his feet. He found a well paying job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. From 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM all he had to do was make sure that the animatronics behave. Little did he know that they had secrets of their own.
1. Night 1

Hey CoolDude here! Of course I have gotten into the FNAF craze,so here's my very first fanfiction story. Of course I do not own Five Nights at Freddys Scott Cawthon does, I only own my OC. I am rating this M incase of anything ;). There will be ABSOLUTELY NO SWEARING I REPEAT NO SWEARING its my policy. If there is any thing that you want me to improve upon or that you would like to see pls contact me by emailing me, my email is fictiobonnie , also check out my youtube channel Tenwebheads10.  
Enjoy!

"Tristan is better than you." I kept repeating the words of my ex as I drove my motorcycle. How could she dump me after all these years of dating. I have to control my anger, while driving. Finally I turned a corner to see the red and yellow tiles of the pizzaria. I took off my full face helmet and glared at the front of the place.  
Freddy Fazbears Pizza! "Wow. Crappy name, crappy place." I thought to myself. Walking to the entrance I pushed open the door to hear screams and laughter of children. On the stage were three animatronics The first was a Purple rabbit that was holding and playing a guitar. The next one in the middle was a bear with a top hat. It was holding a microphone and appeared to be talking into it. Finally was a baby chicken with a bib saying "lets eat!" and a cupcake on a tray. The bear and the rabbit both also had bow ties. I guess this was the attractant, three bulky trashy looking animatronics. Oh well I guess kids like them. I walked to the main boss office. When I opened up the door it was the boss fast asleep. I picked up a pen and lightly tapped her head. She woke with a start and after loudly saying a couple inaudible things she saw me and calmed down. " I assume your the new night guard." She yawned. "Yes" I responded . She brought out what looked like my resume, "Remington Gage Adams?" "Yes" "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza." She said. "My name is Kendra Fazbear. Shall I show you too your office?" She said. " I guess so."  
She got up walked across the room with me following. We went down the west side hall and walked into a red lighted room with tv screens everywhere. A man was lying in a security chair with his feet cocked up on the desk, sleeping with a newspaper on his face." Wake up !" Said Kendra. He grumbled but didn't move. Kendra walked across the room bent down to his ear."WAKE UP!" Schmidt jumped out of the chair ran across the room and hid under the table." What the heck was that f...oh. Hi boss." He said. "Mike your shift ends now, and if I ever catch you sleeping on the job again I am gonna chuck you out of this place like a bag of garbage, do you understand?" She said." Um...yes."he said weakly before seeing me."The new Night guard! Wow." He walked over to me and whispered"Don't feel to lucky though this place is haunted those animatronics want your bodys in those suits, I have even heard..." Kendra rolled her eyes and said " Stop scaring him Mike. By the way here is your uniform." She walked over to me and handed a purple t-shirt with a golden badge that said"Security Guard"."Welcome to the family." She said "Thanks" I said. She smiled and gestured Mike to leave. He did so and she followed behind him.

Time skip 11:55 PM

"I wish these kids were'nt such slobs here." I said as I picked up bits and pieces of trash off the ground. It made me remember how I at four years old used to rip pieces of paper to look like a man. I chuckled at the memory. Then other memorys came back like my first crush...Kayla. I shook it out of my head and in anger chucked a party hat across the room.

P.O.V change 11:55 PM

The doors to Freddy's opened and a man wearing a red jacket and a full face mask walked in. He took off his helmet, and his jacket and went to the bathrooms, where obviously the change room's are. About a minute later he came out again in a purple t-shirt, and started picking and sweeping garbage up. This went on for a little while until he picked up a party hat and angryly threw it across the room. I wanted to know what was wrong, how I could help, but it was too late for that because I started shifting and twitching into my night time form. Finally it stopped. I rested in the Freddy Fazbear suit I was in, but that was a mistake as I just Fell over. The night guard stopped what he was doing and walked over to me. When he climbed on stage he picked me up and stood me up. Here I could see his features better,he looked about 20 years old with brown eyes and spikey black hair. I was lucky he couldn't see me in here because I just started blushing. I looked down at my figure, my breasts were not to big, but I still maintaned a slim figure. After that he smiled and walked off to the office. "Hey Freida psst Freida." I turned to my right to see the animatronic head of Bonnie looking at me."What?" I asked. "Looks like someone likes the new guard." Said Bonnie smugly."LIAR!" I responded. "Yeah right, what's the strategy with the night guard?" Asked Bonnie."You and Chica go first I will go and get Foxy then go through the vent." "Alright!" Squealed Chica. Then before I knew it Chica's suit opened up like a hatch and then she stepped out. She looked like her animatronic suit exept skinnier and looked anthropomorphised, as we all looked similar( I'll give links as to what everbody looks like). After streching myself I went across the room to a mini round stage that had a purple curtain covering the animatronic within. I walked in to see my brother Foxy struggling to get out of the animatronic suit (oh yeah not everyone in this story is a girl. Hahaha! Fooled you!) He looked up at me with a hopeless look. "Help?" He asked. I laughed and grabbed him by his arm pits and gave a good tug. He came out finally and after brushing himself off, gave me a hug and walked to the opening and stared at the camera.  
I got out of the small stage and walked to the kitchen vent.  
P.O.V change 12:00AM

I sat down in my office. "So what next I thought?" Almost as if someone were listening I heard a beep." Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." Startled by this. I looked at the desk and saw a telephone that obviously had a prerecorded message "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about." "Whats that supposed to mean?" I thought. "Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" There was a long pause before it started playing again."Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"" WHAT?!" I said in shock. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87." "THE BITE?" "Yeah, The Bite. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" "Say what?!""Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The call ended. I gaped at the...STUPIDLY HORRIFYING THINGS THAT HE JUST TOLD ME! "NO NO NO! NO! I am gonna walk out of here a free ma..." I stopped what I was saying because I heard footsteps coming from both ends of the office. I swore at least seven times before shutting both of the doors. I lifted the tablet, that obviously was hooked up to the camera system. And saw on the main stage the three animatronics...but it looked like they were...opened up...THE ENDOSKELETONS WERE GONE.I switched to pirates cove. I think I nearly had a heart attack, because of the thing staring back at me. An anthropomorphic Fox with an eyepatch was staring at me from out of his circular curtain covered stage. I walked to the left door and pressed the light. The shadow of rabbit ears could be made out. "Where is Freddy?" I was instantly answered by the sound of thumping coming from the roof. I looked up to the ventilation opening from the roof. I climbed up on the chair took off the vent mesh, pointed my flash light up to see the shadow of something crawling. I jumped off the chair and picked up as much stuff as possible and blocked up the vent. Just as I did this I realised that the doors were still closed, sucking up power.  
I jumped down and opened the right door. When I did, I saw a flash of yellow, and everything went black.

When I awoke, it was to feel myself sitting in the office chair buy with my hands tied to the back. I tried to speak but I felt duck tape covering my mouth. At that moment I felt the duck tape being lightly ripped off. Someone was here in my office...or rather something. I looked up to see a slimmer female anthropomorphised version of Freddy staring at me. A few seconds later, from the west door, a humanized version of Chica came walking through the left, followed by Bonnie bouncing in from the east. "Are you done?" I asked. Finally the Fox from earlier slid in the room and stood up behind the gang. I couldn't help but look at their...slim bodys, the fact that they had large breasts suprised me, especially Bonnie. "Oooooh he's so cute! Can I play with him Freida?" Chica said with a squeal addressing Freddy or so it seemed to be. "He doesn't seem to have a criminal record." Said Freida(I'm gonna drop calling her Freddy) I then noticed that she had my wallet and was going through it. "Hey thats got my personal information in there, get out!" Then Freida gestured to Foxy who walked other to me and brought out for the first time I saw...a very menacing looking hook."Uh what are you doing with that?" I asked, but before I new it he had already cut the ropes binding me to the chair. I got up and rubbed my hands before I was instantly pulled into a hug by Chica. "You are so adorable!" She said while pressing her breasts into my back. This sent a shiver down my spine but it stopped when she was pulled off by Foxy." Don't act imature around our guests Chica, its very rude." He said. Chica angrily turned and said" Your not my mom you can't tell me what to do!""I'm your older brother so It does count!" I laughed at the scene in front of me." So how are you guys alive?" I asked."Well thats a sad but short tale." Said foxy " Our..."" Uh look at the time" Cut in Bonnie, obviously she didn't want to be reminded of whatever It was "5:50 we better get back to the stage."As they went I plucked up courage and said" You seem like normal people to me, maybe we can be friends?" They turned around." I'll take that as a proposal. Its not to often that you see a dude around here." Said Foxy and held out his curled hook. I took this as a sign to fist bump him. So I did and pointed to each of them and said" Bonnie, Chica,Foxy, aaaaaand..." "Freida." "Freida, well I look forward to talking to you guys in the future." They smiled and I thought I could make out Bonnie saying "At least he likes us not just for our looks."Chica blew me a kiss and skipped to her suit Freida and Bonnie waved then followed Chica, and Foxy winked at me before climbing onto his stage and disappearing behind his curtain. I heard the bells of the clock signaling 6:00 had arrived. The doors to the restaurant opened to reveal a tired looking Kendra." So how was your first night?" She asked. I smiled."Nothing unusual."she smiled back and said"Well then I shall see you tonight." Then she walked to her office. I walked to my motorcycle put on my helmet and drove home. When I got home I dropped on my bed and fell into a deep sleep. My alarm clock started beeping. I reached for it and threw it across the room. "This is going to be a long week."

First chapter, wow that was fun. The story should evolve as time goes on, I may even have a lemon in the next two chapters, I will decide the pairings. Links to what everyone looks like is in my profile.

Genders

Remington:Male

Freida:Female

Bonnie:Female

Chica:Female

Foxy:Male

Also I will try to update as soon as I can.  
See you next time!


	2. A Backstory

Well here is chapter 2!  
I will publish chapters as soon as possible!  
Also if there are any requests please pm me and I will get back to you as soon as possible Enjoy!

Time 11:00 PM

I picked up bits of trash after trash after trash."When are these kids going to clean up their act." I said angrily. About forty-five minutes later I finally finished cleaning up the mess. I went to the mens change room took my cloths off, and got into the shower. I usually think about things when bathing, and today... it was my new found friends. What happened to them, why did Bonnie not want me to find out how they became more human looking versions of their animatronic suits...especially..." Hi!" I abrubtly opened my eyes to see Chica staring into my face. My right hand flew downwards pinstantly to cover my crotch. "WHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOINGINHERETHISISTHEMENSCHANGEROOMESPECIALLYWHENIMSTARKNAKEDAREYOUSOMEKINDOFPERVERT?!" I screamed. " I came to see how your are doing." She said with a smile. "Wait a second. How long have you been there." I asked slowly filling my free hand with water. "About five minutes why do you a..." I threw the water in her face before grabbing my uniform and quickly pulling it on . I quickly picked up the tablet brought it to my face and saw chica going through each empty suit on stage. I brought down the tablet and rushed to my chair, I didn't even see Freida sitting in the chair with her legs on the desk. We collided and fell to the floor with her on top of me. She was about to say something but I covered her mouth with my hand. I picked up the now fallen tablet, and showed Freida that Chica was angryly looking for me. Freida let out a small giggle. She then looked down" Whats this?" She asked I looked down to see my own erection poking her groin. " I...am...so...sorry." I said before pushing her off. "Its ok, I should have gotten off of you." She said, while looking down to the ground. It was silent for a few minutes both of us embarrassed. After a few silent minutes, I picked up the tablet and sat down on the chair. I flipped through the cameras till I found Bonnie sitting on a chair with her legs cocked up on one of the tables, reading a newspaper. Chica came to Bonnie and asked her something. Bonnie just ignored her, and turned the page of her newspaper. This went on for a little while until Chica got angry and tugged Bonnies ears. Bonnie let out a yelp of pain rolled up the newspaper and chased Chica around with it, taking swipes at her head. I chuckled then turned around to see Freida quietly sleeping in the corner of my office with a... fur blanket. "Where did she get that?" I wondered. I walked over and picked up the blanket to wrap around her more comfortably. I saw that there was a long zipper on it...was this what they all were wearing? I looked down at Freida and saw that she had...girl parts." Well everybody needs dignity. I guess." I wrapped it around her comfortably, I checked my watch, 2:30, then I walked out the left door. Bonnie was on stage strumming her guitar with Foxy, but someone was missing." Hey guys." I said. They looked up and smiled."Hello Guard." They said back. "You don't have to call me that, my name's Remington. Where's Chica?" Foxy looked up and made a toothy grin. Bonnie gestured to the Chica animatronic on stage. I walked over to it and knocked. "Foxy you better have a good apology and a new bib! Same goes for Bonnie!" Said Chica from inside the animatronic suit. "Its me the night guard." I said. The eyes for the suit opened up to see the purple eyes of Chica looking at me. "Oooooh hello again!" All seriousness left her voice. "Why don't you come out." "I can't." "Why?" The chest for the animatronic opened up. My mouth dropped as I caught a glimpse of a topless Chica before a purple hand covered my eyes. I heard a metallic click then Bonnie let go of my eyes. After that I sat down with Foxy and Bonnie. "I should really get you guys some cloths to wear. I mean if you are only wearing this one piece fur outfit its going to wear out after a while." I said while Bonnie struck up a tune on her guitar. "Five years to be exact." Said Foxy. We were back at this topic. I swallowed then asked "Five years since..." "We got stuffed." I turned around to see Freida standing there. "I was fifteen when it happened." She said as she took a seat next to Bonnie Our parents were kind loving people, we had a happy lifestyle. Then our mom died of cancer." Said Freida. I noticed that she starting shedding tears as did Bonnie and Chica who had come out of her suit and was covering her breasts with her arms. "Our dad's personallity after that was dead, exhausted and worn out. It didn't help when the incident happened. About a week later, I was coming home from school and then I got hit in the head and dragged to an alley and then... I was beaten. I would have died if it wasn't for my dad. He apparently was going to walk me home, but happened to see them drag me away." By this time she was sheding big tears. "He killed them for trying to hurt me, but he knew that he would be chased soon. So he drove us here and broke in and...stuffed us in these. He would rather us die than go to a different family that would probally hate us and treat us horriblly. But he was wrong we lived inside these. The police caught him and killed him. But they didn't notice three animatronics with blood trickling out of the joints. Our souls then took form of the nearest shapes" Said Freida gesturing to the suits "We had to wear the role play costumes for teenagers as clothes. Mike and Foxy have taken care of us like parents." "Wait Mike Schmidt nows about you guys?" I asked. Freida nodded. "He has been a great friend, and so far you have been as well." She said with a smile. I checked my watch, 5:57." Well you better get back in the suits I guess." I said they all did exept for Freida who came over to me and said "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I felt my face turn red from embarrassment. "Its ok. I should actually be able to control my bod..." I was cut of as she silenced my lips with hers. After about ten seconds she finally released me and got into the empty Freddy Fazbear on stage. I was shocked at what had just happened. I heard the door open behind me. "Oh hello Mr. Adams, I was actually coming to get you, how was your night?" I turned to face Kendra. "Oh...well...it was, well...I guess...fine." I stammered. "Thats good. Well I shall see you tonight then." Then walked to her office. I got on to my motorcycle put on my helmet and drove off. When I got home I fell onto my bed exhausted. I was still in shock. I got up walked to my bathroom, dunked my head in water, dryed off then looked at my self in the mirror. There was my reflection staring at me. It was real. I still was in shock from my first kiss.

Well that was a fun and a sad chapter. A little Oc x Freida goes a long way. Also I want to thank "Godzilla king of monsters" for his review of this story. Also The links to what everybody looks like is in my profile.

Till next time I'm CoolDudeBonnie. 


	3. A Romantic Night

"Oh Remington,Reeeeeemington. I have a nice empty Bonnie suit. Its custom fit just for you." The voice kept getting louder and closer. I hid under the table. I looked down to my chest, blood still pouring from the wound. I heard the door open up. I looked under the table to see a pair of bloody shoes walking slowly to the front of the table. I felt my self hoisted up and slammed down on the table. I looked sideways, there sure enough was the empty bright blue Bonnie suit. The man picked me up and laid me down ontop of the endoskeleton. He shut the suit up, crushing my arms and legs. He then stuffed the head on me. I felt my face being scratched and cut. I thought of my friends as I slowly, painfully died. "Goodbye my love..."

I woke with a start. Sweating and hot. I looked down to see I still had an arm and a leg. Just a dream. Phew! I looked across the room to see the time, 10:00 AM. Time to get up I have things to do.

Time skip 2:17

I walked through the isles with the empty shopping cart. "May as well get Foxy's stuff first. He's a pirate so, easy come easy go." I found some beige baggy pants and some emense black boots to go with it. I also got a long blue overcoat and a pirates hat. It was imature and childish but the look on his face would be hilarious. Foxy check. Ok Bonnie next. I walked down the isle and found some long black bell bottoms, and rock star boots. I found a short black t-shirt as well. Bonnie check. For Chica I found a yellow t-shirt and a short yellow skirt to go with it. About fifteen minutes later I came out with four small bags. Full of proper clothes for my friends. Next stop, Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

Time skip 2:45

I pulled up with my motorcycle, bags strapped to the side of it. After taking my helmet off, I walked inside. Ignoring the screams of children I walked inside and walked to the security office. There I found Mike awake, bobbing his head back and forth to the beat of what ever he was listening to. I pulled one of the headphones and releasedit hitting his head. Obviously Mike felt it, because he swore hid the earbuds and started acting as if he were working. "Just doing my job boss...oh its you, what do you want?" He asked with a snarl. I smiled. "Im here to talk about Freida and company." His face fell and then with a sudden movement he was on top of me fist raised. He tryed punching me but I dodged. Finally he had me against the office wall, ready to strike.

P.O.V Change

No one ever came in the cove. Ever since the bite of 87 happened my suit had been deactivated.

Flashback July,7,1987

"Hey there boys and girls, are you ready to play?" The voice of Freddy Fazbear rang through out the whole building, and combined with the screams of children, was deafining. When I heard kids starting to chant my name, I new it was my cue to perform. " Yarrrrr! Its me Foxy the Captain Pirate. All you land lubbers need uniforms if your going to be crew mates of the Pirates Cove!" I turned and walked into the small stage behind me to get 7 pirate outfits. When I turned around I saw a man in a purple uniform trying to lure a kid into the kitchen, and was that...a knife. I dropped everything I was doing and got on all fours and started bounding after him. He obviously heard this because he turned around only to see me sprinting after him. He let go of the kid and brought out the knife in his back pocket. I raised my hook and slashed downwards. He deflected and hid against the wall cowering. I stood infront of him, while he kept slashing and stabbing me. I opened my jaw to its fullest extent...then bit down. He dropped to the ground, blood pouring from his head. I felt something hugging my leg. I looked down to see the kid hugging my leg and said "Thanks for saving me Foxy." I heard people screaming, picking up their children and running out, till the place was empty. Later I watched as the ambulence picked up the man blood still dripping from his head. Finally the place was closed for the day. I left the cove and sat down near the kitchen door. I saw the place where I bit him and saw blood stained on the floor. I walked over and saw a golden badge lying in the dryed blood. I picked it up, and read "Hello my name's Paul." I crushed the badge. "I hope you burn in hell...PAUL!"

Present Day Time 2:50

I sat in Pirates Cove, in my night time form, thinking about the "Bite of '87", when I heard scuffling coming from the security office. I peeked out of the curtain. Everyones attention was focused on the three on stage. I lept out of the curtain and ran down the west hall.

P.O.V Change

Mike kept sending blows to my stomach. They were so hard, I'm surprised they didn't break my stomach. Then it stopped all of a sudden. I looked up to see Foxy's hook holding Mike by the back of his shirt. "Foxy! Put me down!" Mike fell to the ground with a thump. "Remington, are you ok?" Foxy asked. "What the heck is your problem Mike?" I said angrily. Mike got up and said "Have you..." He came over and whispered something in my ear. I stood gobsmacked."NO! NO! NO! HELL NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT?!" "Usually all guys ever think about is...you-know-whats. I thought you would have done them about forty times by now." He responded. "I'm not...you know...forget it. AnywaysvI came to thank you." Mike raised an eyebrow. "Thank me?" "After all they have been through, you treated Freida, Bonnie and Chica like a parent would, and I appreciate it. They treat me like a brother, and you like a father" Mike straightened up and smiled "You really are a nice guy Remington...but if I ever catch you molesting them, I will make sure that Foxy takes his hook, AND CUTS OFF YOUR REAR END." I chuckled and said "I look forward to talking to you in the future Mike." I walked through the left door with Foxy. "So Foxy do you perform in Pirates Cove, during the day." I asked. Foxy shook his head. I stopped. "Why what happened?" Foxy reached into his pocket and brought out a crumpled gold badge. "The man was going to murder a kid. I did the only thing I was capable of to save the child... I bit off his frontal lobe. I hope the creep died." He said nastily. I nodded in response. "I shall see you tonight, I guess." And I left through the front door.

Time Skip 11:50 PM

I walked into Freddy Fazbears stacked with four boxes. I put them down on a table. I turned to the stage to see all three animatronics still unmoved. "Guys its me." All three suits opened up to reveal Freida, Bonnie and Chica. They all got off the stage and hugged me one at a time. I felt something ruffling my hair, and looked up to see Foxy scratching my hair. I finally managed to get out of his grip" I got a surprise for you guys." I said, and handed them each specific packages. Freida went into the back stage, Foxy went into Pirates Cove, Bonnie pulled aside curtain on stage over her, and Chica went into the supply closet. After about five minutes, Bonnie came out from behind the stage curtain looking like a rock star. "How do I look?" She asked. "You look like a Bunny who likes to rock." I laughed. Bonnie got the joke, because she picked up her guitar and screamed"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" while she played a loud note. Suddenly Foxy jumped out of Pirates Cove, brandishing a wooden cutlass. "Avast! Me matey!" He said. I rolled on the ground with laughter at the sight of him. He looked like a hardcore pirate. Next came Chica who looked cute in her new outfit. "This calls for celebration...LETS MAKE PIZZA!" said Chica, and she skipped to the kitchen, Foxy and Bonnie following.  
It was just me alone in the dining area. "Is Freida still in the backstage?" I wondered. I walked across the room and entered the room to find Freida standing in the backstage looking down at the half opened package with the brown tuxedo and the skirt in it. "Well do you like it?" I asked. There was no response. Finally Freida turned around, with tears dripping off her face. "Hey, don't cry." I said. I brought out a clean napkin and wiped the tears off of her cute face. She smiled up at me. "You've been a great friend." She said. "Oh...well the other stuff you were wearing looked like...forget it." I said weakly. Then I plucked up courage and said "Um that...kiss this morning was my first." She started blushing. "It was wonderful...you really made my day." I said, kicking the ground lightly."Its ok. You looked upset at our history so I did that to cheer you..." I suddenly grabbed Frieda and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then kissed me back. I picked her up and put her on the table, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, pulling me in. She stopped for a second, still wrapped around me. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "I...can't quite breath." I heaved. "Oops, sorry." She said, letting go of me. "Now I have to get changed, so why don't you show me some privacy." " What if I didn't?" I asked. Frieda walked up to me. "Well..." She then kissed me again, placing her hands on my shirt. Suddenly I was pushed out the door. "Oops." She said giggling. I waited for a couple minutes, and then the door opened up, and Frieda stepped out in her new outfit, with a properly sized top hat. "Um...wow...you look..." "Hot, cute, dazzling?" "Pretty much." I acknowledged. "Well why don't you do your job, and maybe we can get a little bit more...private." She said, pecking me on the cheek. Then she left to help in the kitchen, I went into the office. I flipped to the kitchen camera, and listened. I heard the sound of pans. "CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE NOW THE OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND OF REMINGTON!" The voice of Bonnie said. Silence for a while. I heard Foxy sniggering. "How...d-did you..." "You might want to put on some tear blockers." Said Bonnie. "Chica blew a fuse, thats why she's going to ambush him in the office." Said Foxy. I freaked out. Is Chica really in the room? I swiveled around, sure enough there was Chica leaning against the wall, her hands behind her head. I screamed like a girl and made for the right door. I felt Chica grab my shirt by the back. She turned me around, and smiled at me. "I heard you were dating Frieda." She said. I blushed, of course everybody would have heard it. "Yes..." She suddenly burst out crying, sitting down on the chair. "What?" I asked. I've done so much for you, and you don't notice me!" She huffed. I thought for a moment. I pulled up a chair. "Chica...listen. Frieda is a great girl, and I love her, but I can still be your friend. Is that ok." No response. I sighed. "Look Chica I think your a great girl too, but you still need to mature." She lifted her head a little. I sighed. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly out of nowhere, Chica pinned me to the table. She pulled off her shirt, leaving her in just a bra. "WHAT THE HELL?" She then shut the door. "Were gonna get a little...exposed here." She said in a evil tone P.O.V change Time skip 5:45 AM

"WOW! Thats cute." Commented Bonnie, after I had told her about what had happened in the backstage, in detail. "You won't tell Mike will you?" I asked her. "No of course not. You have found someone who genuinely loves you." Said Bonnie. Suddenly Chica came dizzily stumbling down the west hall. "Yo Chica, long night?" Called Foxy from the stage of his cove. Chica looked cross-eyed at Foxy. "Oooooh it was wonderful!" Said Chica drunkenly and spun 360 . "Will you have some pizza Chica?" Asked Bonnie. Chica turned and looked at Bonnie, a dazed look in her eyes. "I'll eat it later." And stumbled on stage and into her suit. "I better get into my suit, I'll see you tonight Freida." Said Bonnie, and got into her suit. I got up and walked down the west hall and into the office. There was Remington asleep, his head resting in his hands on table. I bent down and laid a small kiss on his lips. I noticed a camera, strapped arond his neck. I lightly pulled it off. "Hmmmmm. Hey guys wanna do something quickly."

6:00 AM

I woke with a start to hear the bells of the clock in the office. I yawned and stretched. I suddenly saw a picture on the table. it. My mouth dropped as I saw a picture of all four of my friends smiling and waving at the camera. I smiled. "Wow this is so kind." I thought. I put my camera away back in my pocket and walked out in the dining area. It was quite busy for this time. People were loading large crates into the backstage, with Kendra watching. "Whats going on here?" I asked. Kendra looked at me and happily said "Its animatronics for the new location." She said. "New location? Animatronics?" I asked. "Yeah. This place is running horribly, we are going to shut it down an have a grand reopening. In about twenty-two years." I glared at her, then looked at Freddy on stage. The mouth opened and I saw Freida poke her out, then pull it back in. "Kids love these animatronics. If you think that they will just start loving 'New and Improved' animatronics, then your stupid." Then with that I angrily walked out side put on my helmet and drove home on my motorcycle. 


	4. My adventure with Goldie

The sun shines bright over kentucky...oh hi. Well here is chapter 4. Warning! A bit of graphic violence in this chapter...and sensual stuff.

"New animatronics?" "Yes. New animatronics." I stood in the boss's office with Mike Schmidt, Kendra and the CEO, Fred, were also there. "You see, ever since 'The Bite'..." "FORGET THE BLESSED BITE!" Mike and I said in unison. Kendra looked at me and Mike in shock, then she straightened up. "Listen...we think your tampering with the animatronics." My eyes widened at this remark. "This is preposturious!" I exclaimed. Fred got up and pointed to Pirates Cove. My heart fell. There, was the animatronic Foxy, poking his head out, and singing "You are a Pirate!" to a bunch of youngsters. "He's not supposed to be thing nearly bit off a security guards head. Its now singing to a bunch of three year-olds. 'The Bite' ruined Fazbear Entertainment's reputation, A.K.A my reputation. I will not allow it to ruin my reputation again!" The door opened up and a man in his twenties came in and sat down on a chair. Kendra smiled and said to me "Remington this is your new co-guard, Smith." The man looked up and said, rather hurriedly. "Hello. Nice to meet you." I stared at him and asked "Why do I need a co-guard?" "To make sure that you are doing your job, and not having a you-know-what with the Chicken on stage. Now...get...out...now!" Said Fred nastily. I got up, and stormed out of the boss office with Mike following. "What are we going to do?" Mike asked. "If there is going to be a co-guard, this means less freedom for them at night." I responded. I noticed that I was standing near Pirates Cove, with Foxy still singing "Yarr Harr Fiddle-Dee-Dee! Being a Pirate is alright with..." "Get back in cove now." I muttered to Foxy. He froze then walked back into Pirates Cove. The kids all made boos at this. Mike laughed. "I'm going to go back to my apartment. I have some... things to do." I said. Mike nodded, then walked to the security office. I walked to the exit, but stopped when I saw Kendra talking to the CEO. I shook my head, then pushed out of the doors. I put my helmet on and drove home.

Time skip 12:00 PM

I stood near the left door, looking at the stage, while was flipping through the cams. I looked behind the door, there sure enough was the power switch. I looked at , who was looking at the stage cam. I seized this opportunity and switched the power off. The room turned black and the camera tablet turned off. "Hey! What happened? Remington...are you still there?" The voice of Smith asked. "Yeah, I'm still here." I responded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flashlight. I turned it on and pointed it at the security chair. There stood Smith, shaking and shivering. "Are we gonna get stuffed?" He asked in a scared voice. I laughed. "No we are not going to die. The power supply must be faulty. I will go turn it back on." I walked through the left door, and headed for the stage. I hopped on and thought who would always be awake. I walked to Chica and said "Tell everybody to stay in the suits. And not to get out. Understood." "I'll do what ever you tell me to do." The voice of Chica responded. I hopped off and went into the backstage and turned the emergency power source on. When that was done I sprinted back to the office. I went in and saw Smith looking at the tablet again. "Thanks." He said then flipped to the stage cam. He looked at it for a while, before putting it down on the table. Through the whole time I saw him, he had his security hat conveniently pulled over his forehead. He picked up the tablet again and looked at the stage again. He smirked then rounded on me. "Ever seen a passover?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Passover?" I asked. "Yeah. When the human body dies, it takes on the nearest form. I watched a man do it once, in this very place funny enough. He did it with four children. He stuffed them in the suits on stage. I was the day guard then. It fascinated me how the animatronics acted afterwards, especially the Fox...1987..." As he said it he took off his hat. I cringed at the site of him. A big scar ran across his forehead. "Your...Paul. That creep that tried to murder, a child...A CHILD!" I said. He laughed, put on his hat. "I was flipping through the recorded footage today. I saw you do the female bear." My hands clenched to fists behind my back. "Nice feeling? The feeling of a warm va..." "NO!" I screamed and punched him hard in the face. The impact was to much. He spun 360°, sending the tablet to the ground near me. He then held his jaw. "You know that actually kinda hurt." He said, then he tripped me up. I fell to the ground with a thump, dizzy and blurry. When my vision cleared up I saw him about to stick me with a knife. I grabbed his hand just in time. He kept pushing it further, while I resisted by pushing the knife towards him. I was losing strength, the knife was an inch away from my chest. Suddenly my hand gave way and I felt the blade pierce my skin. Excruciating pain took over my body. I gave a cry of pain. "Hurts doesn't it. Thats why I like knives, they get the job done fast. Any last words?" He asked. I started mumbling inaudible words. "SPIT IT OUT!" He screamed in anger. "Burn in hell!" I said, then smashed the fallen tablet over his head. He yelled in pain then covered his face with his hands. I got up, picked up the chair by its legs and swung it at him, sending him flying across the room, unconcious. I stumbled out of the office, and walked to the stage. When I reached Freddy I pulled out a package and put it into the animatronics hand. After that I walked to the back stage, spare animatronic heads everywhere and slumped onto the ground. I knew what was coming next. Then a thought struck me "If time is going to repeat maybe I can change it." I brought out my phone and went to camera. "Oh Remington,Reeeeeemington. I have a nice empty Bonnie suit. Its custom fit just for you." The voice kept getting louder and closer. I sneered at the maniacal sound in his voice. I looked down to my chest, blood still pouring from the wound. I heard the door open up. I looked under the table to see a pair of bloody shoes walking slowly to the front of the table where I was. As soon as he turned the corner, I snapped a picture of him. The flash blinded him for a second, which gave me an opportunity to hide my phone in a Chica head. I felt my self hoisted up by Smith and slammed down on the table. I looked sideways, there sure enough was the empty bright blue Bonnie suit. The man picked me up and laid me down on top of the endoskeleton. He shut the suit up, crushing my arms and legs. He then stuffed the head on me. I felt my face being scratched and cut. I thought of my friends as I slowly, painfully died. "Goodbye my love...Freida."

P.O.V change

I awoke to hear the sound of something heavy shutting. I looked to the backstage and saw the man from earlier today walk from the it covered in...BLOOD? He walked to the exit, pushed open the door and dissapeared out of sight. I rushed out of Freddy, and down the west hall. The security office was empty, glass and blood spread on the floor. My heart started beating fast. I sprinted out of the office and into the back stage. The room was more full, three new and improved animatronics stood by the shelves, a fatter Freddy Fazbear, a skinnier Chica, and a bright blue Bonnie with...blood trickling from the joints! I walked over to it. I noticed a golden badge on its upper chest. It read "Hello! My name is Remington." "Remington?" No answer came. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "No...no...Remington please answer...its me Freida." No answer again. I pulled it down ,and started cradling in my arms the now deceased body of Remington Gage Adams.

P.O.V change Time Skip 12:00 two days later

"Wake up." A high pitched voice said. I want sleep. "Wake uuuuup." It said again. "Go away." I responded. I heard a girlish giggle. "I said..." A foot colided with my groin. I screamed in pain. "Wake up!" "FUUUUU WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I said as I covered my groin. I opened up my eyes. Standing infront of me was a golden Freida with pitch black eyes, pulling her foot back, ready to strike again. "Not again!" I said. She put her foot to its normal state, and tipped her hat. "Hello! Goldie's the name." I got up and said angrily "What the heck is your problem?! No one kicks me in the g..." I noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. It reminded me of the time when Freida and I had made love in the backstage. I turned my back on her. I heard her laugh. "I have got to admit that was pretty explicit for a childrens place." I turned around ignoring the fact that she was butt naked. "You can read my mind?" "Oh yes. I am invinsible, I am strong, I am Golden Freida! I am a ghost, I am a thought, I am Gol..." "Don't give me that!" I nastily told her. I then noticed that we were on the main stage of Freddy Fazbear. On stage were Bonnie Freddy and Chica performing. "Am I alive?" I thought. "Hell no. You died the most horrible way. Stabbed and stuffed. Your dead-dead-dead-dead-dead." Said Goldie bluntly I then noticed a man walk in through the door. A man just in his twenties."Is that... "Bloody well right it is. You. Four day's ago when you got hired." Said Goldie. I turned around to her and said "Put some clothes on. It physcologically helps." She frowned at this and said "Well your no fun!" At a snap of her fingers she was wearing a golden t-shirt and skirt. We walked off the stage, and sat down on opposite chairs. I watched myself walk out of the boss office with Kendra and down the west hall. All the while through the corner of my eye I noticed Goldie pulling her chair nearer. "Leave me alone. Why have we come back to this time?" I said. Goldie smiled, then dissapeared. I wasn't shocked at all, nothing shocked me at all...exept for the fact that Goldie reapeared on my lap with her breasts in my face. I yelped like a girl and tried squirming out of her reach. Goldie laughed then said "We are here because the weather was nice, you got hired...and Kayla broke up with you and took most of your money that day." I frowned at this. Bad memories, bad bad menories. "You dated for a long time, and she didn't even take your virginity away. In the end she dumped you and went for that jerk Tristan. But you found Freida, who loves you to the death...even knowing your dead. Now...kiss me." I thought for a second. "No." I said. "I look like Freida." "No." "It'll be fast." "No." "Why don't you accept these gifts I shower upon you?" "Because your a golden creepier no-eyed version of Freida Fazbear who only wants to have sex with me." I said bluntly. Goldie frowned then snapped her fingers. The place turned dark. Freddy Bonnie and Chica were already empty. "This is present time. Two days after your stuffing. The police are searching for you. You are assumed dead, which you are, Smith is the new night guard. Freida Bonnie Chica and Foxy are angered at your death, they are trying to get in the office so that they can kill Smith." Goldie said, in a serious tone. I went wide eyed at this. "HE'S GOING TO RAPE THEM! WE HAVE TO HELP!" I yelled in a scared voice. Goldie shook her head. "Your dead mate." She said. "Stupid F-ing stuffing! Why did I have to die?! Why did I have to be stuffed..." I said. Then it struck me... "I got stuffed. The passover! YES!" I said in happiness. "Yes oh yes, yes, yesssss!" Goldie raised an eyebrow. "Why so happy chum..." But I silenced her by hugging her tightly. "Your now a part of my mind...right?" I asked. "Yes, but what does that have to do..." I pulled her to the exit of the building and ran out of the doors. "I'm alive!" The next thing I felt was my eyes open.

Cliffhanger! Hanging on a cliff! And thats why they call him clifhanger! Haha, sad but fun chapter. Oh by the way. There is one chapter left. It will be done sunday or monday. Till next time I'm CoolDude! 


	5. The Final Stage

"No. How could he let this happen?" I thought to myself as I held the blue rabbit, containing Remington inside. "He was so kind. He treated us like family...treated me like a wife...I loved him." I took off the head of the rabbit, to reveal Remingtons peaceful, smiling, dead face. I bent down and laid a small kiss on his lips. Then I pulled all the animatronic wires and devices out of the head, and placed it over Remingtons head. I slowly got up and headed for the door. Everything was dizzy. Everything felt like a bad nightmare. I walked into the dining area to find my three syblings searching everywhere, for something...probally Remington. They spotted me and came over. "Freida! Finally we have been looking everywhere for you. Have you seen Remington?" Bonnie asked. I turned and looked at the backstage, then walked to the stage and sat on it, hanging my head. Bonnie got the implication, and slowly turned her head to the back stage, before bolting to it. Foxy and Chica followed. A moment later. They reappeared. Bonnie looking devastated came to me and asked "How?" I looked up at her and said. "The co-guard came out of the backstage with blood all over him." Bonnie froze for a second, before dropping to her knees and bursting into tears. Chica began crying and throwing chairs and party hats everywhere. Foxy bolted to Pirates Cove and disappeared in there. I opened Freddy to get inside, but noticed a something in the animatronic hand. I pulled the object out of Freddys grasp. It was a small brown circular package with...my name. I opened it up to reveal a dvd disc. "The office has a dvd player. Maybe I'll see what this is there." I thought, before walking down the west hall, to the office. Once inside I shut the doors and popped the disc into the dvd player. I connected the dvd cord into the tablet, before pickinh it up and sitting down on the chair. It instantly turned off the cameras, and brought up...Remington? "Hello!" He waved at the camera, and I playfully waved back. "Welcome to the log kingdom of Remington Gage Adams! Here I will update every year to show what I have been doing as time fly's by. Soooo...see you next time!" He tryed jumping out of the chair, but succeded in knocking the chair and himself over. I laughed at this imature scene infront of me. It changed to the next video instantly. "Hey guys! Its been a year as I promised, so heres the news. My brother is dating a very beautiful, very kind, very smart girl named Makenzi. She looks at my family as her own family, and helps my mom and dad out with lots of things. Shes been very nice with everybody. I hope she doesn't turn out to be a hoochie. Like lots of girls. Oh well. Till next time." It stopped, then flipped to the next video. "Yello everybody. Well another year has passed, so heres the latest news. I have a new friend, yaaaaaay. NOT a girlfriend...well technically. Her name is Kayla. She's dazzling pretty and we've been hanging out, studying, and talking together for a while. I hope we can evolve from friends...maybe date...yeaaah this is getting wierd." He bent forward and touched a button on the camera, as the video changed. Remington sat with a serious grim look on his face. "Hello. Its been a couple of years. But...today is special...because theres a new guy in town, Tristan. Well, in a girls point of view, he's cute. So Kayla fell for him, and he fell for her. So...today Kayla has officially dumped me for Tristan. She also stole most of my money in the process. Yeah. I'm broke. So I can't sleep anymore, or eat much. I'm deppressed. So I have found a job that is going to help me. I've applied for a night shift job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza tonight. It suits me. Soooooo...I'll be in touch." It switched to the next video. Tears started assaulting my eyes. "Um..hello. Last night was weird. My night shift became a scrutinisation of me. Yes. I got a phone call saying that the animatronics wander around at night. I freaked out until they... I mean the people inside interacted with me. Yes...um...the four animatronics are possesd by humans. Yes it sounds weird but they look like the animatronics on stage. Their names are Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freida. I know it sounds weird, but its true. They ambushed me, tied me up, then made sure I didn't have a criminal record. After they untied me I told them we could be friends, and they agreed. They have kind personalitys and character. I have to investigate them first to see whats going on. Oh well tommorrow." I smiled at the review of my syblings and me. "Hello again. Heres the latest news from last night. I was spyed on while taking a shower. I collided with one of the human animatronics blah blah blah Yeah. I'm embarresed, but I found out that the four have been through a lot. Being nearly murdered, then being stuffed into the animatronics on stage. Their souls have taken form of the animatronics on stage making them, Freida, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. But uhh...I er...had my uhh...first kiss. It was wonderful. But uuuuhhhhh...I'll talk later." I smiled then thought "I really did make his day." Suddenly a stunned Remington was looking at the camera. "Soooo,hello. Uhh last night, I got clothes for them. They appreciated it a lot they partied and made pizza, I still have it actually, but Freida...has uhh...fallen in love with me...and I have too..." It suddenly cut off and went black. I pulled it nearer. It abruptly turned back on to show Remington, happiness finally spread on his face. "Hello Freida. This video was meant just for you. There are some things I have to say first." A long pause until "You and your syblings have been a big change in my life. A good, change, and I want to thank you, especially you...my love. I won't be at the new location, because my parents are moving Now, I have a job for you. First of all, the company is thinking of using Freddy and the gang for parts. They have new animatronics and a new location. Now, I was studying these new ones. I found out they have a history. These new animatronics have been around since the time you got stuffed, 1987. And apparently all of them have been taken form of by people who have been stuffed with the exeption of the rabbit. Now you don't need to worry just yet, because they are deactivated. Paul Smith was the guy that stuffed the kids into them, for no actual reason. He enjoyed it. The police never found him...but your brother did. Foxy said he had a...scuffle with him. Yeah The 'Bite' was done to Paul. He hopes he killed Paul, and frankly, I do too. So in anycase the new animatronics, or as their actually called 'Toys', are going to act like humans, even come out of their suits. I want you to help them and befriend them when you get to the new location. Because I know that you and your syblings, maybe plastic and metal on the outside, but to me...you are human within." I stared at the screen before it turned black, then turned back to the dining area cam. There stood Chica, throwing anything and everything everywhere. I got up and left for the dining area. Once there I grabbed Chicas shirt by the scruff and said "Stop! Just...stop!" Chica finally stopped struggling. I put her down, then walked to the stage. I grabbed the microphone out of Freddys hand and spoke into it. "Listen guys...anger isn't going to help now that Remingtons dead." I said, my voice magnified. Bonnie, who was sitting on a chair with her head down, looked up with a tear stained face. "Why?" She asked. "Because...uhhh...I just finished watching his logs." I plainly said. Chica looked up and asked "You watched Remmy's logs?" "Yes I did." I responded, ignoring the fact that Chica just called Remington, Remmy. "He had some good times and some hard times. He loved us all...especially me" as I said this, tears threatened to pour out of my eyes. "But in anycase he gave us a job." I said. Bonnie and Chica looked up, confused. I stepped off the stage down and told them about the "Toys" in the backstage, and how Remington wanted us to befriend them. After that, Bonnie got up and said "So that new guard, Paul, is the stuffer." "Yes he is." I responded. We stood for a moment, frozen in thought. "And I thought I killed him." We turned around to see Foxy, with wild anger all over his face. I got up and hugged him tightly. After a minute, I finally released my brother. He smiled and said "I have a plan to take out Smith...I'm sorry...Paul!" We all cheered, and listened. The plan was to scare him and stay outside the door as long as possible and make him run out of power. Then and only then were we to ambush him. Suddenly I heard the clock ring signalling 6:00. We quickly rushed to our suits, and got inside. The doors to the place burst opened up and, Smith came running in. I eyes followed him to the...no...no...why is he in the backstage. He came out again dragging the lifeless rabbit. He bent down beside it and... I quickly averted my eyes. I couldn't bare to see the dead body of Remington. I heard a click, and the sound of dripping, and dragging. I looked back. A white towel, bundeled around what was probally Remington's body, was on the ground besid Smith who had a water hose, and was cleaning out the suit. When it was absolutely clean he dragged into the backstage and went into the supply closet. A moment later, he came out with a shovel. He lifted up the white bundel and walked out with it. After about 30 minutes, he came back in his purple uniform. He stood for a moment before taking his head and bashing it into the wall. After five minutes of that, he pulled out a knife and cut his arm with it. I gasped at the imense amount of blood, pouring onto him. After that he began smashing the chairs and the tables. When everything was smashed up, he dropped in mess of his own blood and wood chips. I was so shocked at this phycopathic behaviour, that I totally forgot that the place opened up at this time. Kendra Fazbear walked through the doors, humming, but slowed down when she saw the state of the dining area. She took a 360 look at the place before saying "What in the name of Freddys saggy left...Smith?" She knelt beside him and lightly tapped his face. He stirred, then slowly got up. "Are you ok?" Kendra asked. "Yeah I think I'm...REMINGTON!" He jumped up and started calling Remington's name. Kendra got up and asked "Why? Did he do this to you?" As she asked this she didn't notice Foxy bound out of Pirates Cove and down the hall to the office. "No! We were attacked by...THE FOX!" He sprinted to Pirates Cove and dragged the Foxy animatronic out. My eyes widened at this. He was going to blame my brother? Who does that?!

Time skip 11:55 PM

The place had been closed for the day. The dining area was clean. No chairs and no tables. The police had interviewed Smith more than once, and searched the place for Remingtons body...but failed to obtain it. Kendra came out of the womens change room in a purple security uniform. "I'm going to co-guard tonight, I will see for myself what goes on with the animatronics." She said. For a second I saw a glint of pleasure spread across Smiths face, but it dissapeared as fast as it appeared. The lights flickered, then Kendra escorted the police out. She and Smith dissapeared down the west hall and into the office. The lights shut off, signalling...that it was time.

Time skip 2:00 AM

We had not done anything yet. But now, after todays event, I wanted revenge. I raised my hand and pointed forward. Bonnie and Chica stayed in their suits and marched off the stage and down the hall. I turned and looked at the camera. Obviously Kendra had spotted one of the three of us. Because I heard a scream, and the sound of the doors shutting. I walked off of the stage, and stood in the dining area. I walked down the east hall and stood outside the door. Abouy thirty minutes passed before I heard Smiths voice. "I told you these animatronics were haunted." He said. The door opened, and I played a clip of Freddys voice "Hey there buddy! Hows it going?" Kendra screamed then slammed the door button. Chica, who was staring at the camera started giggling. I moved to the window and played Freddys laugh. The look of sheer horror on Kendras face, would make anybody die of laughter. But I noticed Smith behind her pulling out a knife. I started slamming on the window. Kendra started backing away. It was no use. Then I did something totally uncalled for. I grabbed Freddys head and yanked it off revealing my own head. Kendra gaped at me, but I ignored it and said "BEHIND YOU! SMITH'S GOT A KNIFE!" Kendra bolted around just as Smith raised the knife. Then abruptly, the vent mesh burst open, and Foxy, who I had not seen all day, leaped from it and onto Paul. They fell in a heap, Foxy on top of Paul. Kendra opened the left door and ran out of sight, when Smith finally managed to push Foxy off of him. They started circling each other, my brother baring his teeth and holding his hook infront of him, and Smith brandishing the knife. After a minute of circling they lunged at each other, and started wrestling and deflecting each other. Foxy finally knocked the knife out of Smiths hand, then for good measures broke it in two. Smith began backing into the table. Foxy raised his hook, but Smith tripped him up. Foxy fell to the ground and was about to get up, but Smith kicked him in the stomach, then smashed the tablet over Foxys head, knocking him out. Smith stood over Foxy in victory, then looked at me through the window. I jumped out of Freddy and ran. As I left the east hall I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Bonnie pulling me backwards. We heard footsteps coming from the west hall. Bonnie raised her guitar just as Smith emerged. She rushed at him and brought the guitar on his head, smashing it to bits. Smith fell with a thud, but got up again and twisted Bonnies arm. She cryed out in pain, just as Chica jumped onto his head and started prying open his mouth. He ran backwards into a wall making Chica fall to the ground, unconcious. He lifted his hand and brought it down on Bonnies head, making her fall unconcious to the ground. He turned on me, but I was to angered at this point. I rushed at him and sent as many blows to his stomach as possible. He kept blocking me, until he got bored and punched me full in the face. Everything turned dizzy. I felt him grab the back of my shirt and start dragging me. As my sight started to fade I thought I saw a pair of blue rabbit ears by the backstage door. Then everything went black.

P.O.V Change

I felt cramped. I could barely move. I opened my eyes to see the roof of of Freddy Fazbears. I thought for a moment then remembered all that happened. I lifted up my hand to see the blue plastic hand of the rabbit animatronic. I felt all over my body till I felt an opening. I pulled it, and it opened. I got up and stretched. I reached for my head to pull off the rabbit helmet. I pulled it off, to feel two furry objects on my head. I put my hand their to feel what felt like rabbit ears. I walked to the mirror. I jumped back at sight of my self. I was the spitting image of the blue Bonnie animatronic, complete with to front teeth, and blush makeup. On the other hand, I still had mantained my skinny form...and I was naked. I walked back to the bunny animatronic for my clothes. When I reached it I found my security uniform, and jeans, shredded to pieces. I looked sideways to see a box with the words "New Costumes" written down on it. I opened it up, and rummaged before pulling out a red bow tie, and a blue Bonnie roleplay outfit. Once I put it on, I looked at myself in the mirror. One word to describe my image...awesome. All of a sudden I heard thumping coming from the door in the backstage. I opened it, and Goldie tumbled out. We collided and fell to the floor. I got up and brushed my self off. Goldie got up as well and hugged me. "Thanks for bringing me to reality. Its a hell back where I was." She said. I got out of her grip just as the door to the backstage opened up, and Kendra breathing heavily started walking backwards into me. She bumped into me and jumped forward picking up one of the spare heads off the shelves and held it above her head ready to throw. I stood still and tilted my head. "Stay away from me. I swear I will throw this at you." Said Kendra. I walked forward past her and said "Goldie, make sure she doesn't leave." Kendra looked at me as I opened up the door. "I threatened you and you just say 'make sure she doesn't leave'...Who are you?" She asked. I turned around and said "I thought you would have remembered me by now. I was a night guard here for four days." Kendra stared. After a couple of seconds she realised what I was saying, then fainted. I chuckled then walked out of the backstage. The dining area was crisp and clean, without any chairs or tables. I walked down the west hall. I walked into the office to see glass everywhere. I gaped at the sight, then. I saw Foxy slumped in the corner. I walked to him, got down on my knees and tapped his face. He stirred for a second, before opening his eyes and staring at me. Suddenly he jumped at me and started snapping his jaw. "Get away from me you creeped out creep!" Said Foxy. I backed away before saying "I don't look as creepy as you glaring at the camera on my first night." Foxy thought for a moment. His eyes widened, then he jumped onto me and started hugging me and ruffling my hair. "Ok! Ok! Foxy, its good to see you too, but please get off of me. Where's everyone?" Foxy got off, then thought for a moment. He suddenly remembered. He told me all about their plan of taking Smith out. Suddenly I heard a sound come from the vent above, a sound of pain and distress. Then one thought struck me...Frieda. All of a sudden Foxy started backing away. "Dude... your eyes." He said. "Foxy where does the vent lead?" I asked. "It leads to the kitchen. Your eyes..." In one bound I lept in to the open vent. I slowly quietly started crawling through it. Soon I heard Foxy following behind me. Through all of this I noticed a light shining from my face and onto the metal. I looked sideways to see two white orbs, where my eyes should be, staring at me. I did look creepy. Suddenly I heard the distress noise again. This motivated me to go faster. Finally I could hear voices. I stopped and listened. "Get away from me you creep." I could hear the voice of Bonnie saying. Smiths voice laughed then said "Or what? Are you gonna bite me with your buck teeth? Oooh I'm so scared." I heard a slapping noise, then "Once I get out of these ropes I am going to tear you apart!" Frieda's voice said. I saw a vent mesh ahead of me. I moved forward and looked through it to see all three of my friends sitting on the ground with their hands tied up behind their backs, and Smith standing infront of them with a knife. He let out a maniacal laugh then said "Do you think your threats scare me? They are the most childish threats I have ever heard! Who told you that one? That turd of a Remington? If you loved him that much...THEN WHY DON'T YOU JOIN HIM!" He picked up Frieda and raised the knife. At that moment I knew it was time. "No. If you did that she wouldn't join me." Smith dropped Frieda then looked around. "You see...you were slow on the uptake. You thought you killed me. But you didn't. Remember...Paul? The passover?" Freida looked up. I knew at that moment she saw two white dots staring at her. I removed the vent mesh and continued talking "I have come back...stronger... and alive."I half-way crawled out of the vent then bent down by his ear and said "Its me." Smith turned around just as I jumped onto him. He tryed spinning me off, but I clung on to him like glue. I opened my mouth then sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, and dropped the knife. In the same instant it fell beside Bonnie who reached for it with her tied up hand. Smith grabbed my ears and flung me out of the kitchen. I fell and rolled to the stage. My sight became blurred. I shook my head and got up. Smith was no where to be found. I walked back to the kitchen, where Bonnie was cutting the last of Friedas ropes. Once she was cut free she spotted me and flung her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back, until she pulled away and kissed me with all her might. I heard someone clear their their throat. "Ummm...guys? There is a physcopathic killer running around in this place, and your making out?" Said Bonnie. Frieda pulled away instantly and started blushing. "Follow me guys." I said, and I left the kitchen with everyone, exept Foxy following. I turned the corner and for the first time saw a door leading to a set of stairs going up. I opened it up and walked up till I reached a door. When I opened it I felt a warm breeze. We were on the top of the pizzaria. I looked ahead and saw Smith standing by a vent, holding a knife to Kendras neck. I made a run forward, but Smith held the knife closer to her neck. I stopped and asked "I gotta ask, where do you get these knives from?" He laughed and said "You think your jokes are going to weasel her out of this? Your an idiot! I'm here for revenge. The day that Fox bit me, I lost my life. I can't think. I can't imagine anything thanks to your Fox friend. So...I will slice her throat if I do not meet that Fox so I can avenge my life." As he said this I noticed the vent behind him had been opened, and a red furry tail was draped behind him and onto the ground. I smiled before saying "Then I think you may get more then you bargained for...KENDRA ARC YOUR BACK!" She did as I said and pushed forward her stomach, just as a hook slide through Smiths stomach. Smith dropped the knife and Kendra, before staring at the hook that was poking out of his stomach, covered in his own blood. Foxy lifted Smith up by his hook and said "Consider this the ending of your story." And he threw him over the edge. There was a thump signalling that Paul Smith had hit the ground, that he...was dead.

Time skip 3:00 AM

We were on stage wrapped in warm blankets that Kendra had given us. We had told her all that had happened since four days ago. She had understood everything and had sworn not to tell anyone. After that she snuggled her head into Foxys chest and drifted off to sleep. This made everyone sleepy, so Bonnie Frieda and Chica all fell asleep on stage. I couldn't go to sleep so I walked down the hall and into the office. I bent down and opened one of the drawers that I had hidden stuff in, and pulled out a dvd. I put it into the dvd player. It brought up what I wanted to see...my familys home videos complete with my younger sisters shenanigans, to everyones birthdays. I was in such a good mood. To see my family again was..."Remington?" I turned to see Freida standing by the right door way. "Oh. Hi Frieda." She walked into the room and sat down on my lap. I smiled and continued watching my videos. "What are you watching?" Frieda asked. "Just some memorable moments in my life." I told her the names of my syblings and everything that had happened in my life. She smiled and said "Well I'm glad that your back, and that your with me." She said. "It is good to be back. It was horrible knowing that your dead and that no one is going to help you." I said. I felt my face look up. I looked into Friedas eyes. "Your alive and thats all that matters right now." She said. "Goodnight Frieda." She smiled back at me before placing a small kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight Remington." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Time skip 6:00 AM

I awoke to hear the bells of the building signalling 6:00 had come. I looked up at the girl sleeping on top of me. I stared at Frieda's face before pulling over a couple of hairs covering her face. She stirred, then awoke. "Good morning." I said. She giggled and said "Good morning to you too." She got up and walked out the left door. I snuck up behind her and picked her up. I carried her to the stage, opened up Freddy and placed her in him. She smiled at me and flung her arms around my neck. "Will we meet again? I can't bare to lose you again." Frieda whispered into my ear. "I'm sure we will. Theres only one Freddy Fazbears Pizza...and thats the only one that you will be in." I backed away just as Frieda shut her eyes and transformed into the metal endoskeleton. "So you were up all night." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to face Bonnie. "I was just putting Chica away, but I heard noises last night, so I just wanted to ask." Said Bonnie. "Umm...yeah, sorta. I was watching some home videos." There was silence before I held out my hand to Bonnie. "So I guess this is goodbye." "I guess..." responded Bonnie. We stood for a second, then I hugged her so tightly, I didn't want to let go. But I had to do what I had to do. I let go of Bonnie, before she got into her suit. I walked to the backstage, opened up the blue rabbit and got inside. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. It would be twenty-two years before we would wake again...awake...as humans within.  



End file.
